Ralph Darling (1772-1858)
|long_name=Ralph Darling |birth_year=1772 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1858 |death_month=5 |death_day=2 |death_address=39 Brunswick St |death_locality=Brighton |death_county=Sussex |death_nation-subdiv1=England |death_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1817 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=15 |wedding1_locality=Cheltenham |wedding1_county=Gloucestershire |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |globals= |image = General Ralph Darling.jpg }} General Sir Ralph Darling, GCH (1772 – 2 April 1858) was a British colonial Governor and Governor of New South Wales from 1825 to 1831. Biography Early career Darling entered the British Army as an ensign in 1793 in the 45th Regiment of Foot, and in August 1796 was appointed military secretary to Sir Ralph Abercromby. Having commanded a regiment at the Battle of Corunna, Darling subsequently was promoted to brevet-colonel in 1810, major-general in 1813, deputy adjutant general in 1814 and was on the Royal Horse Guards staff in 1815. From February 1819 to February 1824, Darling commanded the British troops on Mauritius, before serving as acting-governor of the island for the last three years of his stay, exhibiting administrative ability. It was largely on account of this service that Darling was appointed the seventh Governor of New South Wales in 1824. Nevertheless, Darling was very unpopular in Mauritius, particularly for allowing a British frigate to breach quarantine and start an epidemic of cholera. He then suspended the island’s Conseil de Commune when it protested his actions. Governor of New South Wales Darling initiated the construction, from 1826, of the convict-built Great North Road, linking the Hawkesbury settlements around Sydney with those in the Hunter Valley. When Darling was commissioned as Governor, the Colony’s western boundary — set in 1788 at 135 degrees east longitude — was extended by 6 degrees west to the 129th meridian. This line of longitude subsequently became the border dividing Western Australia and South Australia. To the south, everything beyond Wilsons Promontory, the southeastern ‘corner’ of the Australian continent, ceased to be under the control of New South Wales and was placed under the authority of the Lieutenant Governor of Van Diemen's Land. Proclaimed Van Diemen's Land as a separate government. Controversies During his tenure Darling was accused of tyrannical misrule by, amongst others, newspapers in England and Australia (including the Australian run by William Wentworth and Robert Wardell). Allegations included that he ordered the torture of prisoners Joseph Sudds and Patrick Thompson as an example to others, leading to the death of Sudds. He is said to have "ruthlessly and implacably countered all attempts to establish a theatre in Sydney". He even introduced a law effectively banning the performance of drama. The law stated that no form of public entertainment could take place without approval from the Colonial Secretary, and Darling ensured that all such applications were rejected. He did permit concerts of music to take place.Eric Irvin, Dictionary of the Australian Theatre 1788-1914 His departure for England was greeted by public rejoicing. Late life Ralph Darling was knighted for his various services in 1835 and was promoted to general in 1841. He died in Brighton on 2 April 1858, survived by his widow, three sons and several daughters. Family On 13 October 1817, Darling married Elizabeth Dumaresq (born Macau 10 November 1798, died 3 September 1868). He was older brother of Major-General Henry Darling, father of His Excellency Sir Charles Henry Darling, KCB. Named after Ralph Darling The following features are named after Ralph Darling or members of his immediate family: *Darling River *Darling Harbour *Darling Downs *Darling Scarp, also referred to as the Darling Range or Darling Ranges *Darling Street, the main thoroughfare of Balmain *The Sydney suburbs of Darlinghurst and Darling Point Strictly speaking, Darling Point and Darlinghurst were named in honour of Darling's wife Henrietta. References Additional resources listed by the ADB: *''Historical Records of Australia'', series 1, vols 12-17; E. S. Hall sic, Reply in Refutation of the Pamphlets of Lieut-Gen R. Darling (Lond, 1833), by R. Robison; L. N. Rose, ‘The Administration of Governor Darling’, Journal and Proceedings (Royal Australian Historical Society), vol 8, part 2, 1922, pp 49–96 and vol 8, part 3, 1922, pp 97–176; Parliamentary Debates (Great Britain) (3), 29, 30; Parliamentary Papers (House of Commons, Great Britain), 1828 (538), 1830 (586), 1830-31 (241), 1831-32 (163, 620), 1835 (580); A. S. Forbes, Sydney Society in Crown Colony Days (State Library of New South Wales); manuscript catalogue under Ralph Darling (State Library of New South Wales). External links *Darling's Commission as NSW Governor (document scans, discussion) *Detailed discussion of the Sudds and Thompson case *Family tree Further reading * *Edward Duyker, ‘An Elegant Defence of a Colonial Governor’, Australian Rationalist Quarterly, No. 22, June 1985, p. 14. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Governors of New South Wales Category:British Army generals Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Guelphic Order Category:British Army personnel of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Royal Horse Guards officers Category:Sherwood Foresters officers